Dreamstone/4
Dreamstone #4 is obtained by completing the Guard's quest in the Aeropolis Slums, which involves ridding the Slums of 20 Thugs. This particular Dreamstone is about Deugan and Emela after Deugan wakes up in Emela's care. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Deugan :... :I'm... Alive?! :Hurrah for magic! :But wait, didn't I not WANT to be alive? :Oh, I don't know. I'm so glad to have got lucky right now. :But wait... where am I? I still feel like I can barely move. :I think I'm in a bed... Warm and cosy. Nice. :Maybe I should groan, so then whoever's watching over me will know I'm conscious again! :"GROAN!" ;Emela :"Hmm?! A-are you awake now?" ;Deugan :That voice... Is it HER? Th-the luck! :But now I'm so nervous! Aah! ;Emela :Oh no! I was so scared of this bit! Now I'm really anxious and I don't know what to say and what if I say or do something stupid and, and... aah! ;Deugan :"Y-yes... I'm up!" ;Emela :"I-I'm... I'm so glad. I thought you wouldn't make it." ;Deugan :"Are you... uh...?" ;Emela :"Yes, it's me! Funny, that, isn't it? That I was the one who found you lying there... Better than some stranger, eh?" :I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way or anything... I don't know if he even could, but I'm still worried! ;Deugan :"What are you doing here...? Where am I? I'm so... tired. Sorry if I seem really out of it: my head's a mess..." ;Emela :"Yeh, I understand... Um. I'm here because, um... Well..." ;Deugan :"I just realised! You MADE it! You did! You survived! Did you all survive? Did he...?" ;Emela :"He's fine, yeh..." ;Deugan :Phew... That's a HUGE load of my chest. Thank the gods... :"I'm so very, very happy to hear that..." ;Emela :"Um, yes, um... Do you need anything...? Are you feeling okay?" :I don't know what to say anymore! Aah... Maybe I should just try to, um, comfort him, make him comfortable... ;Deugan :Her hand touched my arm... So soft. :I feel like saying 'teehee' in my mind, even though that seems really giddy and girly! :Teehee. :Oh, right, she just asked me something! :"I'm still feeling like I can barely move, but, uh, I think I'll be okay if I just rest a while longer..." ;Emela :"Oh, um, okay... Should I leave you alone for a while then?" ;Deugan :"No... Stay. Please...?" ;Emela :"Um... okay." :... ;Deugan :She's holding my hand... So soft. So nice and warm. My hands must be like ice, corpsey, full of slime and muck... :I wonder if this'll end up going anywhere? :I sort of hope so... Yet I don't know. Maybe I just need to separate myself from these people, this life... I'm a failure as a hero and I don't deserve anything. :I deserved to die. ;Emela :I wonder if this'll end up going anywhere? :I sort of hope so... Yet I don't know. I don't think I'd be anything other than a complete disappointment. I don't know how to act, what to do, what's right and what's not... :I'm a wreck right now. I'm glad he hasn't opened his eyes, so he can't see the tears... :They're gone... I'm all alone... I don't know if I can take it. :Maybe, then, I do hope this goes somewhere... :Don't leave me... ;Deugan :Don't leave me... Category:Dreamstones